The use of holographic images, particularly on documents and credit cards for security purposes, has become extremely widespread. However, despite such widespread use, the use of holographic images is fairly expensive and generally involves the manufacture of a holographic image on a discrete chip in one operation and, in a separate operation, the adhering or laminating of such holographic chip to the intended document or article such as a stock certificate, check, or verification/identification card. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,858, incorporated herein by reference, shows one prior art method of embossing holographic images or diffraction pattern images to a plastic film or to a plastic coating of a substrate, such as paper sheeting. It is believed that the present invention incorporates advantages not available in that or other prior art. Other patents which disclose various methods for forming holograms or diffraction grating images on substrates include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,510; 4,773,718 and 4,728,377.